Till The End
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Bagaimana jika seandainya takdir berkata lain? Bagaimana jika seandainya aku masih bisa bersamamu? Tapi, kau tak pernah dan tak akan pernah menyadarinya. A gift for Ulquiorra's birthday. For Farfallanoire and thanksfully to hikariHARUNO13. Mind to RnR?


A gift for** Ulquiorra's birthday**. A gift for **Farfallanoire** and thanksfully to **hikariHARUNO13**. For you too, **UlquiHime fans**.

Untuk Charl, aku ganti requestmu dengan ini boleh, ngga? Soalnya yang satu lagi, entah kapan aku bisa update. ;)

Untuk Hikari, terima kasih atas fic UkiUno-mu! Daisuki desu~. Makin cinta sama pair itu deh!

Yuph! Like usually, please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

**-Till The End-  
[Never say 'late' to love]  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
Pairing(s) : UlquiHime  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AR, AT  
Summary : Bagaimana jika seandainya takdir berkata lain? Bagaimana jika seandainya aku masih bisa bersamamu? Tapi, kau tak pernah dan tak akan pernah menyadarinya.**

* * *

_**Bagaimana jika kamu melakukan kesalahan sata menulis?**_

_**Kamu hanya tinggal menghapusnya...**_

_**Atau mungkin merobek kertas yang kamu tulisi?**_

_**Lalu bagaimana jika kamu melakukan kesalahan bernama 'dosa'?**_

* * *

Ruangan putih ini lagi. Kosong. Hampa. Sama sekali tidak terdapat apapun di ruangan ini. Ruangan ini adalah tempat pertama seorang pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang mengucapkan janjinya. Menjadi anak yang baik. Tidak terlalu buruk dan bahkan manusiawi sekali, bukan? Namun sayangnya, ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Lalu, kemanakah ia akan dikirim? Sebuah tempat menakutkan bernama neraka, kah? Bukankah itu tempat orang-orang jahat?

Tidak. Tidak. Bukannya tidak mungkin ia akan dikirim ke neraka. Hanya saja, mungkin Sang Penguasa tengah menimbang-nimbang perbuatan baik yang ia lakukan beberapa detik sebelum ia meninggalkan 'dunia'nya. Menyelamatkan nyawa seorang gadis dan mengerti makna dari sebuah kata sederhana. 'Hati'.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerjapkan matanya dan bangun dari tempatnya tak sadarkan diri tadi. Ia tahu jelas ruangan apa ini. Jelas. Sejauh mata memandang, tak ada yang lain selain warna putih dan kehampaan. Mungkin mencerminkan hatinya. Ah, rasanya masih segar diingatannya, bagaimana dulu ia bisa sampai di ruangan ini dan mengucap sebuah ikrar.

_Give a chance to time_

_No, I mean, give a time to chance_

_To know about past_

_To see about future_

Ulquiorra Schiffer tetaplah anak kecil biasa ketika masih hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Benar-benar manusia biasa. Lupakan tentang topeng poker yang biasa selalu melekat di kepalanya. Atau lubang di lehernya sebagai tanda kalau ia arrancar. Juga tanpa angka empat di dadanya sebagai tanda kalau ia espada ke empat terkuat. Ulquiorra hanya anak biasa dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam, dan bola mata hijau. Tingginya saja tidak lebih dari sebatas pinggang orang dewasa. Normal, bukan?

Masih segar di ingatan Ulquiorra sore itu, saat hari-hari terakhir di musim gugur. Angin mulai bertiup cukup kencang karena musim dingin akan segera tiba. Ulquiorra kecil menapaki langkahnya satu demi satu melewati jalan sepi di dekat taman Kota. Karakura. Tempatnya dilahirkan dan—di waktu bersamaan—di asingkan. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan anak berkulit pucat dan bermata hijau seperti kucing yang—dapat dibilang—tidak normal?

Angin-angin nakal mulai meniup lembut beberapa helai rambut hitam milik Ulquiorra. Namun, anak laki-laki itu tak bergeming banyak, ia tetap berjalan tenang. Anak itu akhirnya terhenti ketika ada seorang gadis kecil berambut oranye kalem pendek yang berlari di depannya.

"Onii-chan!" seru anak itu, sangat girang sekali.

"Orihime, ayo kita pulang!"

Entah mengapa mata Ulquiorra saat itu tidak bisa lepas dari gadis kecil bernama Orihime itu. Gadis kecil yang menghampiri kakak laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Gadis kecil yang berlari di depannya, namun seolah tidak melihatnya.

* * *

_**'Dosa' yang terpatri kuat di dalam hati**_

_**Tercatat dengan rapi di catatan malaikat**_

_**Tidak terlihat, namun meninggalkan bekas**_

_**Penyesalan dalam atau tangisan**_

* * *

"Aku Orihime!"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Ng... namamu lucu, Ulquiorra-kun."

Lagi. Masih terpatri kuat di ingatan Ulquiorra saat Orihime Inoue menyebut namanya... lucu? Anak yang aneh. Entah ini sudah kali ke berapa mereka bertemu, naun baru kali ini Orihime berani menanyakan nama Ulquiorra. Sama sekali tak ada raut wajah ketakutan yang tergambar, malah keramahan dan keterbukaan. Mungkin itulah salah satu alasan Ulquiorra tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Orihime.

"Ahh! Onii-chan sudah menjemput! Sampai nanti, Ulquiorra-kun!"

"Bye."

Ulquiorra tak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Orihime yang mulai menjauh. Anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas, lalu merapatkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Kedinginan. Hari ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin dan suhu udara sudah semakin turun kaeena adanya salju.

Ulquiorra akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman itu dan kemudian menyeret langkahnya ke pusat kota. Tempat ranai. Tempat yang paling di benci oleh Ulquiorra, namun karena ingin sekali membeli sesuatu, ia memutuskan untuk ke sana. Kemarin ia melihat iklan di TV tentang jepit rambut bermotif bunga dengan warna biru yang sepertinya cocok untuk gadis yang selalu diperhatikannya—Orihime.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyusuri jalanan kota sambil memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan setiap toko yang menjual aksesoris untuk anak perempuan. Mata hijaunya membulat sempurna ketika melihat toko yang sedari tadi ia cari dan tanpa ragu langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak perduli beberapa pasang mata memandangnya keheranan karena seorang anak laki-laki memasuki toko yang seharusnya tak lazim ia masuki.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang penjaga toko yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Aku mencari jepit rambut bunga berwarna biru!"

"Ah! Produk baru kami? Silahkan..."

Sebuah garis lengkung tipis tergambar di wajah Ulquiorra. Senyum. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan benda yang diinginkannya. Jepit rambut bunga berwarna biru. Orihime pastilah akan terlihat cantik jika memakai jepit rambut darinya itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap si penjaga toko—lagi—ketika Ulquiorra keluar toko.

Ulquiorra tak menjawab, ia terlalu senang, mungkin? Si pemilik mata hijau itu melangkah keluar toko. Jalanan ramai seperti biasanya, dan untuk sampai ke kediaman Orihime, Ulquiorra tinggal menyebrang jalan saja. Namun...

Ciiittt... Brak!

"Kyaaaaa!"

Dan semuanya gelap.

* * *

**_Jika saat itu ada penyesalan_**

**_Adalah saat aku harus pergi_**

**_Pergi dengan membawa 'dosa'_**

**_Karena tidak berani jujur padamu_**

* * *

Ya, kali pertama Ulquiorra membuka mata dan ternyata berada di ruangan putih dan hampa adalah saat itu. Ruangan yang membuatnya ketakutan bukan main karena tidak ada orang sama sekali di sana. Sepi. Hampa. Inilah yang dinamakan ruangan peralihan, tempat arwah-arwah yang telah mati menunggu untuk direinkarnasi. Entah akan kembali ke dunia nyata, dikirim ke Soul Society, ataukah menjadi hollow di Hueco Mundo, atau mungkin di kirim ke neraka. Semua tergantung perbuatan mereka.

'Ulquiorra Schiffer,' suara itu terdengar jelas, namun entah darimana asalnya.

"S-Siapa?" Ulquiorra gemetar.

'Tenang. Inilah saatnya kau dikirim ke dunia baru.'

"D-Dunia baru?"

'Hueco Mundo lah tempatmu.'

"H-Hueco Mundo? Apa itu? Tempat orang jahat?"

'Perjanjian sudah dibuat. Neraka lah tempat orang-orang jahat.'

"Tolong! Aku ingin kembali ke Karakura! Aku ingin..."

'Takdirmu tak terlalu berubah. Berjanjilah selalu menjadi baik.'

"Apa dengan begitu aku dapat bertemu Inoue?"

'Tentu saja. Berjanjilah.'

"Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji akan menjadi baik!"

_Let it begin_

_And let it pass_

_The things that we call it 'time'_

_Will go ahead and never come back_

Entah sudah berapa tahun rasanya berlalu semenjak Ulquiorra Schiffer diangkat menjadi espada ke empat terkuat. Topeng poker sudah melekat di kepalanya dan ia sudah resmi menggunakan baju kebangsaan para espada : seragam putih terusan panjang dengan model kerah tinggi untuk sedikit menyamarkan lubang hollow di lehernya.

Menjadi kuat dan berada di peringkat ke empat dari deretan sepuluh espada sudah cukup untuk seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bukannya tidak ingin menjadi nomor satu, hanya saja, itu merepotlan dan lagipula, peringkat tidak terlalu penting baginya. Toh jelas sekali Aizen—pemimpinnya—memperlakukan Ulquiorra bak tangan kanannya yang paling ia percaya.

Layaknya hari ini, ketika Ulquiorra akhirnya pergi ke dunia nyata untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Aizen. Pertama kalinya semenjak pemuda itu menjadi espada. Rasanya, ada yang lebih penting daripada tugasnya menganalisa kemampuan pemuda bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, namun sayangnya, Ulquiorra sama sekali lupa. Sesuatu yang penting. Apa yang ia lupakan?

Yammy—espada ke sepuluh—memaksa ikut, walau Ulquiorra bilang berkali-kali bahwa cukup ia sendiri saja yang pergi. Baiklah, itu tidak penting. Toh, pada akhirnya negacion terbuka dan keduanya sampai di real world. Kota Karakura. Sepertinya ada sedikit memori tentang kota ini, namun—lagi-lagi—Ulquiorra lupa.

"Dunia fana ini tetap membosankan! Kadar rohnya terlalu tipis hingga aku sulit bernafas!" keluh Yammy.

"Jangan mengeluh. Sudah ku bilang cukup aku sendiri. Kau lah yang ingin ikut, Yammy," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Iya, iya, maaf."

Yammy memandang ke sekeliling tempat ia berdiri dan langsung merasa terganggu dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya yang—sebenarnya—tak bisa melihat dia. Selanjutnya, espada ke sepuluh itu menghisap roh-roh di sekitarnya dan Ulquiorra sama sekali tak bergeming. Lagipula, mungkin ini juga awal yang bagus untuk memancing 'sampah' bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu keluar.

"Mengejutkan! Masih ada yang bertahan hidup?" gumam Ulquiorra kala melihat seseorang bergerak.

Adalah Tatsuki Arisawa—manusia yang memiliki reiatsu lebih dari orang biasa. Yammy pun tertarik untuk menghampiri gadis itu, bermaksud untuk membunuhnya. Namun sayangnya...

BUM!

Bunyi berdebam kencang memekakkan telinga kala kaki Yammy beradu dengan tangan seorang pemuda tinggi besar dan berkulit gelap.

"Inoue! Tolong bawa Arisawa dan mundurlah!" pinta pemuda itu pada teman perempuannya.

"Baik! Jangan paksakan dirimu, Sado-kun!"

Bodoh. Bagaimana pun, kalau kau berhadapan dengan Yammy dan memiliki reiatsu kecil, kau tentu akan dihabisi hingga menjadi debu. Ulquiorra—anehnya—tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk tahu. Penasaran. Bahkan saat Yammy menghabisi pemuda bernama Sado itu pun Ulquiorra tak melepas pandangan dari gadis yang tadi dipanggil Inoue itu. Sampai ia sadar bahwa si gadis sudah sampai di hadapan Yammy.

'Jangan!' hati kecil Ulquiorra menjerit, namun bibirnya berkata lain. Ia malah meminta Yammy untuk membunuh gadis 'sampah' itu. Namun...

Wuuush! Prang!

Kekuatan pelindung yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Ulquiorra.

"Soten Kishun!"

Dan dua makhluk kecil terbang dari jepit rambut gadis itu, mulai menyembuhkan pemuda bernama Sado tadi. Apa itu? Kekuatan penyembuhan—ah, bukan—pemulihan ruang dan waktu, kah? Entah. Ini aneh.

"Onna. Kau manusia aneh," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Ulquiorra.

* * *

_**Sebenarnya apa yang harus aku katakan?**_

_**Senang? Sedih? Takut?**_

_**Apakah rasa itu masih diperlukan?**_

_**Apakah penting untuk orang berhati dingin sepertiku?**_

* * *

Haruskah Ulquiorra melompat girang ketika akhirnya Aizen memerintahkannya untuk 'menculik' Orihime dan menjadikan gadis itu tahanan spesial? Spesial? Oh, tentu saja, karena hanya Ulquiorra yang diizinkan untuk menjaga Orihime dan hanya Ulquiorra yang bebas bertemu Orihime kapan pun ia mau.

Tak banyak yang berubah. Hari-hari pun berlalu seperti biasanya sejak Orihime ditahan. Meski Ulquiorra memperlakukannya bak tahanan kelas berat yang harus dijaga ketat, Orihime sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagipula, cukup menyenangkan juga dapat berada di dekat Ulquiorra—meski memang pemuda itu sangat pelit kata.

Lagi-lagi tak ada yang menyangka kalau pemuda yang disebut 'sampah' oleh Ulquiorra—Ichigo Kurosaki—dapat membuat gencar seisi Las Noches. Bahkan beberapa espada harus rela turun tangan untuk melawan. Oh, bukan Ichigo Kurosaki yang menjadi masalah besar, namun kapten-kapten dari Gotei 13 yang juga ikut turun tangan itu yang merepotkan.

Ulquiorra—yang ditugaskan menjaga istana Las Noches—pada akhirnya mau tak mau harus beradu satu lawan satu dengan Ichigo. Harus. Mengapa? Mengapa rasanya dunia tidak adil dengan hidup pemuda itu? Ulquiorra hanya ingin menahan Orihime di pihak Aizen agar—setidaknya—ia dapat memandangi wajah Orihime tiga kali dalam sehari.

Orihime memang seperti menjadi heroin baginya, tanpa gadis itu, Ulquiorra sepertinya akan mati karena kesepian. Tak ada celotehan polos yang bertanya apakah teman-temannya sudah datang? Tak ada juga cerita polos bahwa gadis itu—Orihime—menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki namun sepertinya tidak berbalas karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Bolehkah Ulquiorra cemburu mendengarnya? Salahkah jika sejak saat itu Ulquiorra kemudian bertekad untuk membunuh Ichigo karena begitu marahnya? Itu sangat manusiawi dan arrancar setingkat Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak membutuhkan perasaan itu.

"Kurosaki-kun! Jangan mati!"

KENAPA? Kenapa Orihime? Kenapa tidak kau sebut nama Ulquiorra? Sekali saja, Orihime, agar hati pemuda itu lega dan tidak lagi diselimuti kabut kebencian. Sekali saja. Tahukah kau, Orihime? Saat kau menyebut nama Ichigo, hati Ulquiorra seperti terbakar dan semakin ingin membunuh musuh di hadapannya. Musuh yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran dirinya karena seekor hollow di hati pemuda itu menginvasi tubuhnya. Tahukah kau bahwa melawannya saja, nyawa menjadi taruhan?

Sraaaat... Jleb!

Sakit. Zanpakuto milik Ichigo menancap tepat di tubuh Ulquiorra, membuat si pemilik tubuh tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa saat. Tidak. Ulquiorra tidak takut. Ia bukanlah pengecut yang takut dengan hollow seperti itu. Menghadapi orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya adalah sebuah surat kematian.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Sraaash!

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Cih! Ichigo menyerang temannya sendiri, pemuda bernama Uryuu Ishida menjadi korbannya karena berusaha untuk menenangkan Ichigo. Lagipula, tindakan itu bodoh. Sadarkah ia bahwa Ulquiorra saja mati-matian untuk melawan Ichigo sedari tadi.

"K-Kurosaki..."

Prang!

Tepat. Ulquiorra bangun dan dapat memecahkan topeng hollow Ichigo. Tepat waktu sebelum pemuda itu dapat menggoreskan luka di tubuh Orihime. Tidak. Ulquiorra tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun?"

Lega. Ulquiorra merasa lega sekali. Ichigo, setidaknya Ulquiorra menang satu langkah. Orihime memanggil Ichigo dengan nama belakang pemuda itu, sementara untuknya, Orihime memanggil Ulquiorra dengan nama depan.

"Cepat bunuh aku!" pinta Ulquiorra, membuat Orihime terkejut dan langsung memandang Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Ichigo.

"Aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi. Bahkan aku susah payah untuk berdiri."

"..."

"Onna."

"Ya?"

"Sekarang, aku mengerti. Kenapa kau percaya pada omong kosong bernama hati. Aku... mengerti... dengan jelas... tentang hati..."

"..."

"Ya, hati dapat dipercaya. Aku mengerti."

Ulquiorra mencoba mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Orihime akan menyambutnya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan Ulquiorra. Namun, ternyata terlambat, karena Ulquiorra terlanjur menjadi debu. Tubuhnya bersatu dengan debu-debu Las Noches yang ditiup angin.

"Ulquiorra-kun..."

* * *

**_Jika aku masih memiliki kesempatan_**

**_Satu kali lagi saja_**

**_Aku ingin selalu bersamamu_**

**_Tak perduli kalau pun seandainya kau tak tahu_**

* * *

Kini, bolehkah Ulquiorra menyesali semuanya? Semuanya! Kenapa ia begitu bodohnya melupakan masa-masa ketika ia masih menjadi manusia? Ataukan Orihime patut dipersalahkan karena sama sekali tidak mengingat pertemuan singkat mereka ketika kecil? Oh, tak ada yang patut di persalahkan untuk saat ini, Ulquiorra. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap nanar di sekelilingnya, menunggu suara itu lagi.

'Ulquiorra Schiffer.'

"Ya, ini aku."

'Kau akan dikirim, kembali.'

"Ke neraka?"

'Kau merasa begitu berdosa, kah?'

"Mungkin."

'Tidak. Kembalilah ke takdirmu yang lain!'

_New life_

_Oh, almost new life_

_New look and you can feel it_

_But you can't refuse it_

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak pertarungan besar-besaran antara Aizen dan pasukannya dengan Gotei 13. Hari-hari kembali seperti biasanya di Karakura. Rambut Orihime semakin memanjang dan gadis itu bertambah cantik. Hanya saja, kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini cukup merepotkan, ia sering membawa kucing kesayangannya.

"Meong!"

"Ahaha... Maaf, Kurosaki-kun, mungkin memang agak galak."

Orihime tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ichigo tampak memandang kesal pada kucing berwarna putih pucat dengan mata hijau di depannya yang telah memberi tanda cakaran untuk Ichigo. Ingin rasanya ia membuang jauh-jauh kucing itu, melemparnya ke jurang atau menenggelamkannya ke laut. Namun sayangnya kucing itu adalah kucing kesayangan Orihime.

"Kau temukan dimana sih kucing ini, Inoue?"

"Di depan apartemenku, dia kelaparan sih, jadi diam-diam aku pelihara saja."

"Tidak ketahuan?"

"Tidak. Ulquiorra penurut, kok."

"Siapa? Ulquiorra? Kasihan sekali arrancar itu disamakan dengan kucing."

"Hehehe..."

"Padahal dia kan lebih mirip kelelawar."

"Meong!"

"Huh! Kau sok mengerti bahasa manusia!"

Orihime tertawa lagi. Tapi Ichigo jelas tidak seratus persen salah, kucing itu memang dapat mengerti jelas bahasa manusia, kok. Baiklah, mari kita perjelas. Ulquiorra memang telah kembali bereinkarnasi, ke Karakura, di samping Orihime. Namun wujudnya, ya, kucing itu. Ah, lagipula Ulquiorra tidak mempermasalahkan wujudnya, yang terpenting ia selalu ada di samping Orihime sekarang.

"Ah! Aku pulang dulu, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Buru-buru sekali?"

"Hari ini satu Desember dan aku harus belanja."

"Oh."

"Sampai nanti!"

Orihime melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo, lalu menggendong Ulquiorra dengan tangan kirinya. Cukup repot juga karena kedua tangannya menjadi penuh, namun Orihime tidak terlalu keberatan. Gadis itu berjalan hingga di persimpangan jalan, lalu menurunkan Ulquiorra dari gendongannya.

"Ulquiorra, kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Meong!"

"Anak pintar! Aku ada perlu sebentar. Kau jaga rumah, ya!"

"Meong!"

Kucing itu berjalan sendiri meninggalkan tuannya dan Orihime percaya penuh kalau Ulquiorra akan sampai di apartemen sederhananya. Buktinya Ulquiorra pernah hilang beberapa hari lalu, namun akhirnya menemukan jalan pulang sendiri.

* * *

**_Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki penyesalan_**

**_Walau kau tak dapat mengenaliku_**

**_Yang penting aku ada di dekatmu_**

**_Dan aku mengerti semuanya..._**

* * *

Malam mulai datang dan salju mulai turun. Namun Orihime belum menampakan batang hidungnya di dekat apartemen sederhana tempat ia tinggal. Ulquiorra gusar, kucing itu melompat kesana kemari, melompat, mengeong, dan entah apa lagi yang ia lakukan.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Ahh, akhirnya gadis itu menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ulquiorra langsung memasang wajah ceria untuk menyambut majikannya itu.

"Maaf, aku lama, Ulquiorra."

Orihime membawa beberapa plastik berisi banyak barang. Ingin sekali Ulquiorra membantu membawakan, namun tenaganya pastilah tidak mungkin cukup. Orihime akhirnya membuka pintu apartemen dan meletakkan belanjaan tak jauh dari pintu. Gadis itu lantas menimang Ulquiorra dalam gendongannya, lalu duduk di meja ruang tengah.

"Satu Desember, Ulquiorra! Selamat ulang tahun!"

Ulang tahun?

"Hihihi... Apa kucing berulang tahun juga, ya?"

Tentu saja. Kucing ini tetap memiliki hari lahir, kok.

"Ahh, aku punya hadiah untukmu!"

Orihime menurunkan Ulquiorra dari pangkuannya, lalu merogoh salah satu kantong plastik yang tadi ia bawa. Ulquiorra hanya mendekat sambil memandang ingin tahu. Ternyata, yang dikeluarkan Orihime bukan barang mahal atau luar biasa, hanya kalung. Ehn? Tapi terukir huruf O dan U dengan lambang hati ditengah kalung itu.

"Ulquiorra! Ini untukmu!"

"Meong!"

"O love U. Artinya, aku sayang padamu!"

Kalau saja Ulquiorra bukanlah seekor kucing, pastilah sekarang sudah muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Gadis ini sungguh baik hati dan penyayang sekali. Ia baru menemukan Ulquiorra dua minggu lalu, tapi sudah sangat menyayangi Ulquiorra sepenuh hati. Orihime tersenyum manis pada kucing di depannya, lalu memakaikan kalung itu di leher Ulquiorra.

"Nah! Kau kelihatan lucu, sekarang!"

"Meong!"

"Ulquiorra... kau tahu, kau sudah menjadi satu-satunya teman baikku di rumah."

"Meong..."

"Hihihihi... Janji padaku, ya! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku tidak mau kesepian."

"Meong!"

"Janji ya, tetaplah disampingku, Ulquiorra..."

"Meoong," Ulquiorra menggeliyat manja di kaki Orihime.

"Kau itu menggemaskan!"

Orihime membelai kucing itu dengan sayang, sesekali menggelitik perut kucing itu gemas. Tentu seperti kebanyakan kucing lainnya, Ulquiorra kembali menggeliyat karena geli.

"Meong!"

Tidak akan pergi lagi, Orihime. Tidak akan. Meski kau tak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu perasaan kucing manis itu. Namun kali ini, sampai akhir, sampai ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia akan selalu berada disampingmu, Orihime. Akan selalu menjagamu. Sampai akhir...

* * *

**_Ini bukanlah 'dosa'_**

**_Ini hanyalah cinta menyakitkan_**

**_Karena belum ada ucapan 'cinta'_**

**_Tapi setiap perbuatan pasti dapat mewakili kata..._**

* * *

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun, Ulquiorra! Ahh, fic spesial untuk ulang tahun **Ulquiorra Schiffer**.

#curhat : Lagi belajar Matematika dan Cha nekat bikin fic. Hayoh, siapa yang gila tuh? Masa hari pertama ulangan semester itu pelajarannya langsung Matematika? Nyerah deh. *angkat tangan* Doakan Cha dapat menyelesaikan ulangan umum dengan baik, minna! Agar Cha cepat kembali menulis fic. Huhuhu...

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
